El templo de los Dragones
by TouchBad
Summary: Domino esconde algo en las profundidades de su castillo que tiene que ver con los orígenes de la magia y del mismo planeta, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando ese secreto sera revelado y ponga toda la dimensión mágica en peligro? ¿Podrán las winx y los especialistas solucionarlo como siempre o sera su fin?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

En el reino perdido, el que se salvo de la oscuridad y del frío reinaba la paz. Era una noche cálida, todo sus habitantes dormían ausente del peligro que se le avecinaba, en le palacio al igual que en el pueblo no eran consciente de lo que pasaba, un hombre encapuchado caminaba por los pasillos del palacio intentando no llamar la atención de nadie ni siquiera de los guardias, llevo a una puerta que estaba bloqueado con magia, pero con chasquido de los dedos el conjuro despareció y pudio entrar.

Tras bajar todas las escaleras llego a su destino y sonrió al verlo.

\- Es idéntico a como lo describían los libros-dijo con una sonrisa-Pronto despertara todo este poder y seré invencible y nadie pero nadie podrá derrotarme-

Con una risa tétrica despareció apagando todas las antorchas y borrando todo rastro de que estuviera en el castillo y especial ahí.

 **Buenas, esta es mi primera historia de las Winx club, espero como os guste y estoy abierta todas las sugerencia para poder mejorar esta novela o para que les parezca interesante a vosotros los lectores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la boda de la hija mayor de los reyes de Domino, Daphane, se encontraba aun de Luna de Miel, mientras tanto en Alfea las chicas se preparaban para irse de vacaciones, cada una volvería a sus planetas de orígenes, todos menos la hada de la llama del Dragón, ella se iría a Gardenia, para pasar una temporada con sus padres adoptivos y así poder ayudar en la Floristería de Vanessa.

Estaba con el resto de las Winx haciendo el equipaje para volver a sus hogares respectivos, se iban a extrañar mucho las seis amigas, pero se verían en un mes para el baile que se iba a celebrar en Eraklyon, donde estaban invitado todas las familia reales de la dimensión mágica y por supuesto las defensoras de la paz, las Winx; pero volviendo a Alfea, Stella hacia un desfile de moda para sus amigas para que les ayudara a escoger que modelos podía llevarse a Solaria y cuales no, aunque eso significara ayudar también a sus amigas con su equipaje, aunque el hada de la llama del dragón no la dejaba.

\- Pero Bloom, déjame ayudarme-le pedía mientras esta se negaba

\- No Stella, ya te he dicho que estaré trabajando en la floristería de Vanessa, así que no hace falta-intentaba convencerla de alguna forma

\- Pues por lo menos déjame ayudarte con el vestido para la fiesta de Sky-dijo

\- Ese ya la tengo-le dijo con una sonrisa- Y no diré nada, sera una sorpresa-

Con esas palabras Bloom dejo sin palabras al hada del sol y de la luna, cada uno siguió con su equipaje, la verdad que no han habido más fiesta desde la boda de Daphane, pero con la fiesta que iba a celebrar Sky donde todo el mundo deseaba que llegara, porque según aseguraba él iba a ver una gran sorpresa, los amigos de Sky, los especialista y las Winx sabían o mejor dicho se olían lo que podía ser, el príncipe de Eraklyon le iba a pedir la mano de Bloom en matrimonio, era algo que todos llevaban tiempo esperando como la misma pareja, pero ninguno daba el paso y cuando parecía que eso iba a ocurrir algo malo pasaba, algún enemigo salia para intentar conquistar la Dimensión mágica y todo se posponía.

La hora de la marcha llego, cuando las seis hadas estaban listas para irse, tuvieron una inesperada sorpresa de los especialistas, estas se quedaron sorprendidas al verlo sin pensarlo dos veces más fueron para abrazrlos con fuerza, en verdad no se esperaban esta sorpresa.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Tecna

\- Pues visitaos-dijo Timmy-Ya que hasta la fiesta de Sky, así queríamos verlas-

\- Es una grata sorpresa-dio Musa-Pero ya nos íbamos-

\- ¿No podéis esperar un poco?-pregunto Brandon

\- No-negó Flora-Lo sentimos mucho chicos

Cada hada se despidió de su pareja antes de irse a casa, cada hada llegaría de noche, Bloom miraba a sus amigas despedirse de sus novios, ya que Sky no estaba, él había tenido que irse antes para unos asuntos de su planeta, en realidad el hada de la llama del dragón temía a la fiesta, por lo que pudiera pasar, pensando que volvería a pasar lo mismo como cuando luchaban contra el hechicero Baltor, que con ayuda de Diaspro controlaron la mente del príncipe y le obligó atacar a las hadas haciéndole creer que ellas eran las verdaderas enemigas, desde ese momento la pareja tuvo sus bajones, pero se seguían queriendo como el primer día que se vieron. Tras las despedida de los especialistas, cada hada fue a por su equipaje para regresar al casa y disfrutar con los suyos,bueno no todas, Stella y Layla tenían asuntos en sus reinos que resolver ya que eran las heredaras al trono y de eso Bloom no tenia que preocuparse, por ahora, pero cuando llegara el momento de que se casará con Sky si tenia que preocuparse.

Cada hada llego a su casa sin ningún problema, Bloom paseaba por las calles de Gardenia con su conejo Kiko, era de noche, pero corría una agradable brisa de verano, asi no se notaba tanto el calor que hacía por las mañanas, pero eso al hada de la llama del dragón no le molestaba en absoluto, mañana ayudaría a Vanessa con la Floristería que tenía muchas ganas de ayudar, le encantaba ayudarla ahí y así poder usar algunos hechizos que Flora le enseño de plantas y de las clases. Bloom decidió volver a su casa, ya era muy tarde y mañana tenía que estar como una rosa para su trabajo, presentía que algo interesante iba a ocurrir mañana.

Vanessa y Bloom se levantaron temprano para abrir la Floristería y prepararlo todo para cuando llegaran los clientes, pero con ellos algo que cambiara la vida de la Princesa de Domino, en cuanto abrieron la tienda los clientes comenzaron a llegar como las abejas que se dirigen a un panal o a la miel, Bloom preparaba las flores para un pedido, hasta que entro en la tienda un joven de pelo castaño y de ojos azules como el oceano, se acerco al mostrador.

\- Buenos días-saludo el joven

\- Buenos días-le correspondió Bloom, que al levantar la vista del paquete se choco con los ojos azules del joven- ¿Puiedo ayudarte?

\- Si-dijo con una sonrisa-Necesito llegar a esta dirección, pero me he perdido soy nuevo aquí-

Bloom miro la dirección era el mismo lugar donde tenía que entregar el pedido, así podía acompañar al joven.

\- Claro que le puedo ayudar-dijo Bloom con una sonrisa-Tengo un pedido ahí así que le puedo acompañar-

\- Muchas gracias señorita...-se quedo a media

\- Mi nombre es Bloom-se presento- ¿Y el tuyo?-

\- Dylan-dijo- Me llamo Dylan-

Bloom asintió, cogió su pedido y ambos jóvenes salieron de ahí minetras hablaban para hacer el paseo más rápido y así no se le hacía tan pesado para ambos y así se podían conocer algo más y Bloom tendría un amigo ahí en la tierra que no fuera su exnovio Andy ni Roxy.

 **Pues aquí esta el primer episodio espero que os guste, si veis algún error de los personajes me gustaría que me lo dijerais porque hace tiempo que no veo la serie y me cuesta, pero espero que me ayudéis ^^**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
